EE: Pookle's Wonder Pocket
by Pookles
Summary: Follow the adventures of Pooklechu and her friends through the world of Eden Eternal as she discovers her abilities as a guardian. A unique twist on the gameplay of Eden Eternal with some in-game characters that you may remember. Enjoy! Rated T just to be safe.
1. A Familiar Beginning

Pookle: This is pretty much a rewrite of my other EE story, but with different people and a different twist on it.

Chapter 1: A Familiar Beginning

Pooklechu

I woke up in a cave, with crystal-studded walls. There was a large, blue crystal behind me and I wasn't wearing any clothes. There were two other girls, a boy and a mouse also face down on the floor naked. I grew agitated that the boys would wake up soon and see...well this. One of the girls slowly stood up, the other not long after her. The first girl's name read Leftpocket, the other read NotNika.

"Well hello my lovely ladies," Leftpocket greeted, slinging an arm around each of our shoulders.

"Please don't touch me," I responded, pulling her arm off my shoulder as the boy and mouse began to stir.

"Well hell-" the boy, Bozsi, was cut off by a punch from Leftpocket.

The mouse closed his eyes respectfully, though I was sure he was peeping every now and then. Two figures moved into the cave, men by the look of it. Lefty and I quickly knocked them out and opened their backpacks. In either one was a chest with one of our names on it. I opened mine and I was suddenly wrapped in a white and blue robe with red accenting and a small tiara that hung down onto my forehead. I held a blue, white and red hammer in my hand that was pulsating with power.

Nika was dressed in what looked like a Native American Shaman, feathered headpiece, staff and all. Lefty looked like some sort of belly-dancer with various blades strapped to a hidden belt under each pant leg, and a sword in each hand. Boz was dressed as a demonic mage sort of thing with a face veil covering his nose and mouth and a staff strapped to his back. Derpachu was dressed in a black and gold trimmed Samurai outfit with a glowing black and red katana in his hand.

"Damn, you girls look great!" Lefty complemented.

"You got that right," Boz added, slinging an arm around Nika's shoulder.

Lefty's face suddenly got red and she snatched Nika away from Boz, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY NIKA!"

I chuckled at this behavior and the two men we'd knocked out woke up. Derp and Boz held them still as I interrogated them.

"Who are you and why do you have things that belong to us?" I inquired.

"My name is Laz," the first of the men introduced himself, "I'm the mining captain of this town and we were expecting the guardians to be born soon, so we were prepared to receive you."

"If you'll trust us, we can show you to a place where you can stay for the night," the other man added.

I put my hand up to end the whispering among my fellow guardians, "very well."

We were led to a small inn, where a woman named Cynthia showed us to our rooms for that night. Lefty, Nika and I were in one room while Derp and Boz were in another. I climbed into one of the beds and Lefty scooped up Nika and retreated into the other. I laughed as Nika pushed Lefty off the bed and onto the floor once she was asleep. I woke in the middle of the night by a loud crash. Lefty was on her feet in an instant, swords ready, watching the door. I grabbed my hammer and listened to hear what was going on. I heard the footsteps of Derp and Boz were rushing downstairs, while Nika was still asleep.

Lefty and I ran downstairs as well, outside to see that a giant swarm of mushroom thingies with demonic little eyes were attacking the village. Derp was skillfully hacking away at the swarm as Boz was fireballing them to death. Suddenly my hammer glowed and I found myself running straight into the mob and in the air before smashing my hammer into the ground. All the mushroids within a twenty-foot radius went flying into the air, I raised my hand and a tornado appeared, defeating all the mushroids around me.

The others had killed the rest of the mushroids and Nika just ran out of the house, having missed all the fun. Derp grabbed my arm and pulled my back behind him. I turned to see that a giant mushroid, with a fire and slack insignias next to the HP bar. It was probably a lot stronger than the smaller mushroids.

"That the mommy?" Derp inquired.

"Yep," I responded.

"YOLO!" Nika shouted, running right at the monster and sending a green energy blast at the monster then running away.

The monster ran after her and my hammer glowed again. A healing light surrounded Nika and the damage she'd taken disappeared. Derp almost died a couple times, but everytime I turned to heal someone else, he always managed to evade the monster's attacks for a while.

The monster cast a skill and no one could attack, and I couldn't heal for a moment. The monster killed Nika and Boszi and I just barely managed to save Derp before he was killed too. The monster cast a different skill and disappeared. My hammer glowed blue and I found myself knelt before Nika and Boz's bodies and they were brought back to life.

"Well I'd say that Pooklechu is the most useful person in this party," Lefty said as I healed her.

"What was that thing?" I wondered out loud.

"That was Mori Mori. He lives in the abandoned Angor Quarry and terrorizes our village," an old man named Andrew told us.

"Well he didn't get far tonight thanks to me," Derp cut in.

"How often do these incidents occur?" I inquired.

"Almost every night, but Mori Mori himself hardly ever comes to town anymore," the man replied.

"At least not with me here," Derp continued.

I sighed and turned to the man, "we'll go get him out of your mine if you want," I offered.

"Would you please? Having that mine back in operation again would be such a big help to our little town," he said and the yellow exclamation mark above his head turned into a gray question mark.

Cynthia gave us some potions and pointed us in the direction of the mine. We started on our journey to the abandoned mine, killing monsters along the way.

"Pooklechu, why did you accept that quest? We have better things to do," Derpachu complained as he hacked off the fur of a yak to give to a traveling merchant.

"Don't you want to be well known? I'd assume that someone with an ego as big of yours would want that," I responded coolly, smashing a mushroid.

"Is there a dueling feature? Wanna fight Derp?" Boz asked.

"Hell yes!" Derp replied.

Lefty, Nika and I sat on a rock not too far away so we could watch the fight from safety.

Derp and Boz stood across from each other and the countdown began.

"Fire, four, three, two, one!" we chanted and the boys went at each other.

Derp ended up winning, beating Boz in a matter of minutes.

"We'll get stronger, but I'll beat you eventually," was Boz's comment.

"We'll see," Derp replied with a sly smile.

I hopped off the rock and we continued on our walk to Angor Quarry, Derp and Boz casually slaughtering helpless mobs along the way, racking up a lot of experience points for the rest of us. We reached the dungeon and a frog warrior guarding the front stopped me.

"Be careful little lady, there' dangerous monsters in there," he mocked.

I narrowed my eyes at him and reached over my shoulder and gripped my hammer. The frog saw this and shrunk back against a rock in pure terror. I smiled and walked over to a pink blob thingy with a purple clover on its head. I tapped its forehead and it opened its eyes.

"Would you like to link your soul with the soul guardian?" it asked in a ridiculously cute voice.

"Yes please," I responded.

A rainbow came out of the clover on its head and surrounded me for a moment before fading away. I shuddered before walking back over to the mouth of the cave.

"I feel like I just got raped by a rainbow," I said, partially mortified by the experience.

Lefty put a hand on either shoulder and whispered, "you don't know what rape is yet baby."

I shrank away in fear, my hand protectively on the handle of my hammer.

Lefty don't scare her, she doesn't need to be shaken up, especially if she's the one healing us, she might even let you die," Derp threatened.

I confirmed Derp's threat with a look and Lefty frowned.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you Pookle?" she asked.

"Don't tempt me," was my response.

We all walked into the portal in the dungeon and found a long trail deep into the end. I began walking deeper inside and I saw some bug-roach things around the corner. I stopped everyone and explained how we were going to handle the operation. Nika began running carelessly through the mobs and I heard her shout: "YOLO!" after she disappeared from my sight. Boz moved to follow her and I held him back.

"Let them kill her, the monsters will reset and we'll revive her when we reach her," I explained.

The monsters did in fact reset and Lefty ran out to handle the monsters while everyone else killed them, with the exception of myself, who was too busy healing Lefty. I strategically healed everyone as we made our way through the dungeon. Once we reached were Nika lay I revived her and we continued through a strangely empty part of the cave. I healed Nika and Lefty continued tanking the hidden mobs while I healed and everyone else attacked.

We made it to a giant rock monster in the cave and it sealed off the rest of the cave in both directions. I figured that we'd have to kill the monster in order to reach Mori Mori at the end of the tunnel. Lefty ran at the monster and began hacking away along with Derp. The purple bar below its hp bar quickly depleted and the monster lost an arm. I saw that its attacks were weaker and the skills that it was using changed.

"He's weaker now! Be careful of the new skills!" Lefty called back, echoing my thoughts.

Everyone heard well enough and adapted to the changes the monster made, soon enough it was lying on the ground dead. Derpachu jumped on the back of the monster and began dancing on its corpse. We laughed at his antics and the rest of the cave opened up again. We continued making our way through the dungeon and got to Mori Mori.

"Remember me fatass?" Lefty shouted and ran into attack before Nika could yolo.

Mori Mori was dead a couple minutes later and Derp began dancing on the monster's corpse again. Another Soul guardian appeared and I tapped on its forehead.

"Would you like to leave the dungeon?" it inquired.

"Yes, please get me out of here," I responded.

I was warped out of the dungeon and I teleported back to town to tell Andrew the good news. My friends met me there and I had already explained to the mayor what had happened.

"You guys are too slow," I commented as Lefty plopped down on the ground exhausted.

"You're way too fast for us," she responded, "it's so adorable!" she cooed and latched onto me with a hug, much like a leech from a lake.

I shrugged her off and continued my conversation with Andrew. The old man turned to the gathered villagers and made an announcement.

"These brave heroes have managed to defeat the dreaded Mori Mori and have brought peace to our lands once again," he said and the people cheered.

Everyone else eventually caught up and we were honored with a hero's banquet in the town square.

"Finally some food!" Lefty shouted and began eating her fill.

I laughed and began eating. Derp and Boz began sparring for all the little kids like the show-offs they are. Nika was talking with some of the village women about what I assumed was romance by all the giggling. When I was finished, I walked out of the town to sit on a rock. A mushroid that was much smaller than the others hopped up onto the rock and sat next to me. I gently patted its head and wondered where we would go next.

"Do you should know where I should go little mushy guy?" I cooed absently to the creature.

"Meep," was its response.

It crawled up on my lap and I continued petting it. I began to wonder how many toxic spores were stuck to my hand. Then I began to wonder why the the world had gone black.

Pookle: I love my friends too much. XD

Nika: lolololol

Lefty: Why am I so creepy?

Pookle: Because you are Lefty. Well hope you like it! If you read and don't review, then there will be Lefty to pay. I have to credit my friend Flashy or better known by his in-game name Derpachu for helping me come up with the plot for the story. ^^


	2. The Eagle Gang

Chapter 2: A Beach Vacation Paradise?

Pooklechu

I woke up in a hospital bed, in a room without anyone else in it. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't move.

"You were paralyzed and poisoned by the spored from a small mushroid," a woman dressed in white told me.

I tried to sit up again and still couldn't. I could feel my body tingling with restlessness.

"You'll just have to wait for the poison to wear off," the woman said before walking out of the room.

I passed out again from the effects of the poison and woke up about an hour later. Nika was on one side of me and lefty was on the other.

"Oh thank god she woke up," Nika breathed.

"You would be the one to get poisoned by your own pet," Lefty commented.

"M-My pet...?" I choked out.

Lefty help up my little mushroid friend and he waved one of his little nubs in greeting.

"This little guy poisoned you by accident, mushroids release toxins and paralysis spores when happy, angry or scared," Lefty explained.

"What are you? A pokedex?" Derp commented as he and Boz entered the room, "this isn't pokemon."

"Read the skill list derpshit," she responded, throwing my pet at Derp.

Derp just barely caught him and quickly glanced over the skill list.

"You didn't have to read it like the voice on the pokedex," was his response.

"Oh will both of you just shut up already?" I snapped, the pain of the poison increasing for a minute.

"Who pissed in her cup of noodles?" Boz commented.

"She's poisoned dickass!" Nika shouted.

"Dickass?" we all inquired.

"Wait what? I don't even know what I said!" Nika shouted and hung her head.

Derp face palmed and left the room while everyone laughed and I could feel my fingers again. I decided to stretch them out and make sure that they weren't stiff. Slowly I began to regain feeling in my entire body. I sat up and stretched. The pain was now -for the most part- gone and my little mushroid stood at my feet.

"Hey there little buddy," I cooed and put on the new gloves that Nika had gotten me before picking him up.

"Muuuu..." I squeaked.

"What's wrong?" I inquired.

It hugged my wrist, careful to not get any of the spores on me. It was now night time and everyone had gone to bed. My little mushroid stood on the post at the end of my bed, keeping watch. In the middle of the night, he shook me awake and there was what sounded like thunder outside. I jumped out of bed -which I immediately regretted- and saw a mob outside, they took something from a house and disappeared as quickly as they appeared. I was so exhausted and my body protested at the thought of moving so I just threw myself back into bed and passed out.

The next morning I woke up and Nika was pacing around my room looking extremely worried and like she hadn't gotten any sleep. I quickly prepared myself for whatever news she was going to scream in my face and sat up.

"Is something wrong Nika?" I inquired.

She jumped, more than she should've for someone who knew that I was awake, "Derp has been kidnapped."

"How...how did that idiot manage to get himself kidnapped? He's too prideful to go down without a fight," I responded.

"I have no idea, but we have to get him back. The note the monsters dropped said that they took him to Fort Verdure up on the hill," she explained.

"Well get everyone together, see what they want to do, then we can go from there to rescue Derp," I responded coolly, plopping down in bed.

Nika nodded and quickly stepped out of the room to go fetch the others. I went back to sleep for a bit more rest, then stood and got dressed. I slung my hammer over my back and picked up Nub. He at first protested then nuzzled into my arm. I used my telekinesis to make the bed and tidy up the room. I walked out into the town where people were picking up the pieces of their homes and belongings, and beginning to clean up the streets. I began to wonder why no one had done anything, surely Derp, Nika, Lefty and Boz could've done something to drive off the mob. I shrugged and went to talk to Spencer.

"Ah Pookle! So good to see that you're doing better. It's nice to meet you!" the old man said, shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well! Now, what seems to be the problem here? Other than the obvious I mean," I responded awkwardly.

He slowed me to a seat and explained how the Eagle Gang up on the rise was raiding the city for the resources that they needed. The events that had passed the night before were the norm here. I wasn't too surprised by this notion, seeming that people were always in need.

"We'll take care of it," I said and the mayor's assistants gave us the rest of the information that we needed and we set off.

Boz and Lefty led the way with Nika and I in the back, fending off monsters as we made our way through the camp and to the gate of the castle. The iron gate was sliced to pieces with an opening big enough for a mob and a mouse.

"Dammit Derp. I wanted to make an entrance," I muttered to myself as Nub leapt from my arms and followed me as I raced at the first mob.

We breezed our way through the first room, then the second and lured the mobs out of the third to die. There was a large boar, standing on two legs and wielding an axe in either hand. His name read Quade.

"What should we do Pookle?" Nika asked.

I closed my eyes for a moment then ran at him with my hammer, he raised an axe to fend me off, I disarmed him and knocked him out with one swing of my hammer. Boz, Lefty and Nika quickly ended his life and we moved on to the next room.

It was strangely empty, discarded weapons and fading corpses everywhere. I sprinted into the throne room where a large rounded bear was eating a corpse underneath the spotlight that shone out from one of Ketak's eye sockets much like a disco ball. In one revolution I saw the illuminated frame of a mouse lazily napping in the throne.

"Dammit Derp," I hissed, throwing my hammer across the room to hit him squarely in the forehead.

"Oh hi guys," he said groggily, "like what I've done with the place?"

I face palmed and Derp stood up, "I killed the leader of the gang and recruited the rest of the minions to follow me as my army."

I face palmed and walked out of the dungeon to report to Spencer that the threat was over and that they could now live in peace. Nub followed at a happy pace and sang a tune all the way back.


End file.
